Runaways
by PeaceFarrah
Summary: Britward and Lonella have hated each other for a long time. What happens when there is a mix up at the pound and they end up owning a puppy together? Tattoos and fluffy puppy. ExB. OOC.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so sadly I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

**A big thank you to my little sis who helped me put my thoughts into words.**

**This is my first story, so I'm a little nervous about it. Hope you like it.**

**Edit: 26th of May,2013**

* * *

**Runaways**

**Chapter one.**

**Bpov**

* * *

**_B_**_eep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

'Ugh!' I exclaimed as I turned off my alarm. God! I hate that thing. Seriously, why would someone invent it? Why would he want people to suffer? It has to be some sadistic motherfucker, who hates humanity and their need for precious, precious sleep.

I grumbled on the way to the bathroom, cursing that stupid alarm. I brushed my teeth and took a record breaking two minute shower, because my stupid matchstick box of a studio doesn't have a water heater.

The bathroom is extremely small, with barley any space to move in. The shower has no walls, so every time I shower it's like a hurricane happened in the bathroom. After I dry up the hurricane I caused, I grab a bowl, my favorite cereal and the last bit of milk. I sit on my favorite red chair, which I bought from a yard sale for only 10 bucks, if you can believe it. I eat quickly because I don't want to be late for school as Mr Mason doesn't need more excuses to put me in detention, the thing is I don't really mind the detention, what I mind is him staring the whole time at my boobs.

I get dressed in my dark blue skinny jeans, my Zeppelin shirt and my purple hoddie. After putting on my Chucks and grabbing my light blue backpack, I get out of the door, locking it behind me; no one can be too safe, even if I live in the tiniest town in the world.

I'm catch the bus just as it was about to leave, thank God the driver noticed me yelling and running like a mad woman behind it. As I walk to my usual seat, I notice Edward Cullen sitting in on the seat in front of mine, and as he turns to look at me I see the massive shiner on his face. His eye is swollen shut and I see that his lip is also split. I wonder what happened to him, but probably he was beaten up by someone who couldn't take his shit anymore. When he meets my eye, he gives me his signature scowl. I roll my eyes as I take my seat and look outta the window like usual.

Before I know it, we reached school. I grab my backpack and get out of the bus. I try to not bump into anyone as I enter the school, I don't want to deal with anyone's shit today.

I get to my locker and as I start gathering the books I'll need for the day, I see Edward walking towards me. His penny copper sex hair is in its usual perfect disarray, one intense vivid angry green eyes looking ahead the other swollen shut, his usual scowl in place, agitation everywhere in his features. As he walks closer I know instantly the reason of his annoyance, everyone's annoyance really. Jessica Stanley dressed in her usual hooker uniform. I scoff at the absurdity of her wearing a mini skirt and stiletto heels. It's slightly above freezing for God's sake! I watch her as she latches on to Edward's arm, and prepare myself not to laugh for what I know will happen next.

"Get off!" Edward shouts as he unlatches her grip on his arm. I melt at his velvet voice and sexy accent.

"But, Eddie I want to know what happened. Tell me how you got that sexy shiner." She whines in her squeaky annoying as hell voice.

"For the last time, I don't want you nor did I ever do, get of my dick." He growls as he slams the locker door shut. "and don't call me Eddie, on second thought don't even talk or look at me again."

Jessica watches jaw slacked as he walks away. I smirk as I watch the sight of her scrambling to the girl's restroom.

The warning bell rings, and I can't even bring myself to get mad that I'm late; today's turning out to be a good day after all. I make my way to English lit.

When I get to class I notice that Edward is sitting in my seat by the SEAT! No one sits in my seat! Seriously who does he think he is? I walk up to him sitting in my seat.

"You're in my seat."

"Your point?" He barley mutters, sounding bored as hell.

"The point is that my ass is the one who is supposed to be on that seat."

"Well, you can still sit on it." He replies as he pats his lap, with a lazy smirk on his face.

I opened my mouth to retort but I'm interrupted as Mr Mason shouts.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen, this isn't the time for chit chat, and since you think wasting my time is okay,I think its okay if I waste yours as well, one hour after school detention today and you better not be late."

Great, just wonderful. One hour of him staring at my tits and it's all Cullen's fault. That fucking asshole. I take the seat behind Edward in silence. A triumphant grin spread on his smug face.

"What are you so happy about, asshole?" I whisper.

The only thing I get in reply is him flipping me off behind his back.

I'm fuming for the rest of the class,not able to concentrate at what Mr Mason is saying, or what the class was actually about.

* * *

**If some people run on food, I run on fluffiness. So, make me feel fluffy and review.**


End file.
